warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Clarence
Clarence is a short, stocky brown she-cat with black tabby markings and bright amber eyes. Personality Overall, Clarence is a snappish, rude she-cat who doesn't really show any care for any other cat besides her mate - and that's only on rare occasions. Whenever any cat tries to make conversation with her, she usually replies in a drawling, sarcastic tone that usually elicits anger or irritation from the other cat(s), which satisfies her beyond comprehension - she loves to test another cat's temper and compare it with hers, especially since her temper is pretty short-fused. While very grouchy and snappish, she is not entirely spiteful, she has a rather maternal side that she's only exhibited a few time, each time startling and sending mixed signals to her mate. During her Clan days, she was insufferable as she was short , both as a kit, apprentice, and warrior - in which she was shorter than every apprentice there, which just boosted her temper - and she often snapped at authorities and higher ups, saying something along the lines of 'you can't control me' and other things related. To the apprentices, she always insulted them, causding her to have virtually no friends. Her mentor was Shellfang - StarClan knows why the leader then paired the two up besides that their fire would hopefully neutralize itself. This didn't happen, but rather escalated their arguments to a full scale fight usually. As much as they both denied it, it was clear that the two were fond of one another despite their scraps - forming a strong mentor/apprentice bond in the end. History As previously mentioned, she was a feisty young kit and apprentice, not hesitating to defy anyone and everyone who told her she was wrong, or needed to do something such as a chore - she just didn't have the mental capacity to understand criticism, whether it be scornful or helpful, and she took both offers as scornful and arrogancy. She usually just started to rage, unable to keep it in, and that usually got her in trouble, which only left her seething even more. Her scraps with Shellfang was what kept her amused and on her toes - he wasn't as temperamental as her, which gave her room to mess with him, but he could take a hit without squealing like a kit, which gave her enough space to vent. When she became a warrior, she was known for being tenacious and proud, with a horrible tongue, so none really talked to her at all, besides Shellfang and the leader and deputy at the time. One night, she went out for night hunting, which she'd realized by then that it was a good way to unwind for her - she met a rogue by the name of Splash - a very handsome grey tabby with lustrous blue eyes. Immediately, she her interest was piqued by the tom, because he neither reacted to her snappish behavior nor took prey from their territory, and he didn't ever fight. Eventually, after a course of four moons of meeting in secret, they decided to make a life together away from the Clans, where criticism wasn't there to bite her tail, which is where she took the name Clarence. They left that evening. A moon or so later, Shellfang found them while on patrol. Heart broken and angry, he chased her and Splash off. Eventually, after another moon of being angry at Shellfang, the only cat she could have considered her friend, she found herself expecting. When Crabclaw was born amongst his littermates, she had named him Shell, in a sort of forgiveness rush for her old mentor, and his littermate Egor. Egor died a day after his birth - heart broken and miserable, she felt no desire to raise Shell any longer, and Splash took his remaining kit out and plopped him in a random spot with alongside mate, leaving him for the coldness to kill him. Eventually, she found Shellfang out alone on a singular patrol, and, with her rage returning and memories of her dead kits (presumably) coming back, she and Splash attacked him, and killed him on the spot without much struggle. She still regrets it with every breath to this day, and has come increasingly bitter due to guilt of both leaving her kit out to die, letting Egor die, and killing her mentor, though she'd never admit it due to pride.